


Winter in Paris

by tinysworld



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinysworld/pseuds/tinysworld
Summary: Ladybug is haunted about the events of Chat Blanc, maybe a cold night of patrolling is just what she needs to open up
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Ladybug/Chat Noir
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	Winter in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work for this show and im kinda nervous to see how this turns out  
> (also im so soft for ladybug/chat noir (ik they're the same people in every version of their ship but whatever))

Patrol is usually the best part of Ladybug's day; Paris is so lovely at night and Chat Noir always has some dumb story or funny remark to tell. He always knows how to brighten her day.

But today Paris is cold and the sky is bleak. Not even Chat Noir's story about how his kwami snuck into his kitchen and got mistaken for a mouse made her feel better. Whoever spotted him insisted that they lay mouse traps all over the house. It was a funny story, the mental imagine of Plagg being spotted with a handful of cheese in the dead of night would have brought a smile to her face on a normal day. Ladybug couldn't stop thinking about Chat Blanc.

She had fought tons of akumatized victims before but none of them had shaken her to her core like him. She tried to stop thinking about it but she just couldn't. Months. _Months_ he spent alone akumatized with only dead statues and a flooded city to keep him company. Nothing to do but sit and sing to himself. She fought Chat Noir four days ago and every night since then she tossed and turned and the few hours she did manage to sleep she was haunted by nightmares of him. His words echoing through her mind.

It was their love that did that. Their love destroyed Paris, destroyed the lives of everyone on Earth, their love almost destroyed the entire universe. Ladybug used to think she could never love Chat Noir, not with Adrien in the picture. But Adrien wasn't in the picture, she can see now that he never was. It all happened so suddenly, she didn't know Adrien, not enough to be truly in love with him. Ladybug doubts she'll ever be completely over Adrien but a certain kitty made it a lot easier to get over him. Soon Adrien's dreamy smile was replaced by Chat Noir's charmingly goofy one. In a flash Marinette's wall changed; the pictures of Adrien becoming pictures of her friends and her favorite designs. Of course there were pictures of Chat Noir too but as she got older she realized that it was kind of creepy and a little stalker-y to have a wall of pictures of the boy you love. 

Her favorite picture by far was a selfie she got of her and Chat Noir, both in costume. Alya asked for their picture and she took the opportunity to do her one better and take it herself, knowing she'd post it online later. And thus it wouldn't be weird that she had it. That's where her problem started actually, she was looking at their picture, at him and felt just like how she used to feel looking at Adrien. It wasn't that bad until she meet Chat Blanc. Until she realized what being in love with him would do.

The night is dark and the air is so cold she can see her breath in front of her. Winter in Paris is bitter and bleak. Ladybug isn't dense; she knows Chat Noir has noticed that something is wrong with her. She hasn't told him about what happened, how could she? She can barely look at him, let alone talk like they used to. Their old banter is gone, his trademark flirting and her witty remarks are history. Or maybe Ladybug is just being dramatic. They only have a few more blocks before their nightly patrol is over with and both the heroes can return to their homes, until the next patrol. Marinette has finished all her homework and it's too late to hangout with Alya, that meant she'd have to go home and lay in bed for hours. That's almost as good as sleep right?

Ladybug is stopped in her tacks by Chat Noir stepping in front of her, blocking her path. "Can we talk?" She wants to say no, she really does but he makes her weak. 

They sit together on the roof over looking the city. It's cold under her skin but oddly it feels good, it's grounding. Chat Noir's warm body beside her makes her feel at ease and sick to her stomach all at the same time. "You've seemed off these last few days. I was gonna ask if you're okay but I know you aren't. Can you tell me what's going on? I've never seen you like this." He cares so much, too much. Ladybug sighs and leans into his side, he doesn't hesitate to put his arm around her. The embrace makes her feel okay. 

She tells him about Chat Blanc. Leaving out some of the details like it being caused by their love and him killing everyone. She knows how his brain works, if he knew he was capable of hurting people like that in a alternate timeline he'd think he could do the same thing now. She doesn't want him feeling guilty about something he hasn't even done. All he needs to know is that he was akumatized in a different timeline and she had to fight him. She just wants him to understand what it was like seeing him like that. She needs him to know she'd do anything to make sure that never happens. She needs him to understand her love without her having to say it. 

When she's done telling the story Ladybug has to hold back tears and she's unable to look at Chat Noir. "I had no idea you did all of that.." his hand moved to cup her face, turning her chin so she had no choice but to look at him. "I want you to know that whatever happens I'll be by your side. We're Ladybug and Chat Noir, like you said, one without the other doesn't sound nearly as cool." The wave of tears Ladybug had been trying so hard to hold back broke way. Letting go is so easy it hurts and makes her cry harder. Ladybug threw her arms around his neck, knowing he wouldn't mind her crying into his shoulder. "I don't know what I would do without you Chat." 

It felt like home, being with him this close. 

"Come on bugga-boo, we still have six blocks." That nickname shouldn't have made her feel so warm, his voice, purposely cheerful shouldn't make her feel so light. He began to stand up, offering Ladybug his hand to pull her up. Ladybug took it with a little bit of hesitation. Once up though she didn't let her grip up, instead holding his hand tighter. "We'll walk it together." _Please don't let go_. It felt like he was her last grip on reality, if he let go she feared she'd be lost. She'd fade into the night and become one of the stars that lovers look up at. "Wouldn't dream of it." Chat Noir whispered softly with a smile. That was a voice he used only for her, it made her feel like she was floating, like her chest was light. Sometimes Ladybug feels stupid for not realizing how amazing he was before.

Paris was cold, but being in Chat Noir's arms made her feel warm. 

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a FAT minute since i've written a fic without making a draft first/ finished it while struggling to keep my eyes open lol
> 
> happy thanksgiving


End file.
